


A Bond Between Maker and Progeny

by evenwhenidoubtyou (lukestylesbaby)



Series: Vamps [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beautiful, Kind of a True Blood feel, Literally set in Bon Temps, M/M, Not sure how many will like it, Oops, Trippy, Trying somethin' new, and derogatory terms, don't have to know what True Blood is to read, only because I'm in love with Eric Northman, swears, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukestylesbaby/pseuds/evenwhenidoubtyou
Summary: Josh will do anything for his maker. But what does he do when is Tyler asking too much?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler comes home to Josh, thirsty and extremely hard, amounting in beautiful, bloody sex.

Tyler has always revelled in the smell of human flesh. The metallic taste of their blood on his tongue, the way it slides down his throat into his stomach (if he really still has one).

 

He hates that TruBlood shit, needs it from a human or it doesn't feel authentic enough.

 

As his fangs sink into the next fangbanger whore who's lined up for his sexual gifts, his thoughts drift back to his progeny, who he knows is sitting all pretty, waiting for him to return from Fangtasia ( **a/n: a vamp bar from True Blood** ). The thought added to the connection between them makes Tyler moan into the freshet of velvet falling from her neck. God, if his fangs weren't already out.

 

Tyler can feel his erection pressing against his tight jeans, and he moans once more. Of course, his meal thinks it's because of her, and he has to draw away when she giggles and moans herself. 

 

"Shut up and leave, thank you," Tyler sings the last of this sentence as the girl grabs her bag and walks out of the room, confused and probably embarrassed. But Tyler doesn't care about petty human emotions. What's the point in feeling everything anyway?

 

The only feelings Tyler allows himself to succumb to are the inevitable love and faith between Maker and Progeny.

 

He smiles to himself as he walks out of the private room, closing the door behind him. The familiar chaotic environment of the bar envelops him as Bon Temps' vampire population dance and drink with each other. Tyler catches sight of his reflection in a panel of mirrored glass on the wall and wipes at his bloody mouth with his leather sleeve.

 

An erotic dancer smiles down at him as she works the pole and Tyler nods back. His reputation in Louisiana precedes him, and most people, vamp and human, recognise him simply by his name. Tyler Joseph.

 

Infamous for his method of draining those who deserve it; V drainers and dealers, vamp hunters, or just vampire protesters in general. Tyler had made a sort of name for himself with his vigilante practices. Eric Northman, owner of Fangtasia and sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana regularly called him with missions and such that called upon his abilities.

 

This was just one of his routine visits on a Saturday, to sink his fangs into some jugular veins and check up on Eric. He had nothing for Tyler to do, so there's no reason to stick around. 

 

Tyler leaves the bar, but not without a small nod and smile towards Eric's chair at the back of the large floor. He nods back, and Tyler opens the door, walking briskly into the darkness.

 

It was a secret of Tyler's that he yearned for sunlight. For the ability to walk on the brighter side. He dreamed of lying on the beach or going on holidays without the necessity of Anubis Air, or maybe just go for walks along his street in the daylight. It may have been advantageous to his work that he could only live during the night, but it was one hell of a nightmare. Despite all this, Tyler would never wish for his human life back. He owes all his success and happiness (if you can call it that) to his maker, and he loves her with every fibre of his undead being. If only she wasn't staked...

 

Tyler devoted his life to avenging his maker, Jenna's death. He will not rest until her killer lies beneath the ground he walks.

 

He kicks the stand up on his motorcycle, straddling it with great difficult due to his still-hard arousal. Tyler chuckles, putting on his helmet and smirking at what his sweet little vampire is in for once he gets home.

 

Riding through the streets at night is truly beautiful, and could definitely outweigh his desire for the sun. The ride is short and sweet, though, as Tyler's mini-mansion is only a few miles from Fangtasia. The door swings open as he unlocks it and steps inside.

 

"Baby, I'm home," Tyler calls, smirking and placing his keys on the table in the entrance hall, as he shrugs his jacket off. Thumping emanates from upstairs, getting louder and closer as Josh stomps down the stairs towards his maker, a big smile on his face.

 

"Tyler!" Josh leaps into Tyler's arms and kisses him roughly, his legs wrapping around Tyler's waist and pressing against him. Their kiss seems longer than any other time Tyler would return from Fangtasia, but Tyler doesn't care because he's still rock hard and all he wants is Josh.

 

Tyler pulls away and pecks Josh's lips, "You seem excited, I was only gone for a few hours," Tyler muses against his baby vamp's lips.

 

"The longest few hours of my life!" Josh shrieks and bounces against Tyler's erection. "Oop, do you wanna.."

 

Tyler growls and sprints upstairs holding Josh around his middle. This would have been impossible, if not for vampires and their incredible speed and strength.

 

In less than two seconds, Josh is sprawled across their shared bed, and Tyler's skinny jeans and shirt are across the room. His erection is pushing his boxers into a tent, and Josh is staring at it, practically drooling. Slowly, Josh makes his way down towards where Tyler is standing, pulling the band of his underwear back and letting it snap against Tyler's ripped torso. 

 

"As your Maker," Tyler smirks, "I command you to stop teasing me," he loves to play on his power over Josh occasionally, because what vampire could go on for eternity without his fun?

 

"Yes, sir," Josh smiles adoringly at Tyler, removing his boxer shorts and kissing the head. His mouth wraps around and his head bobs and the air is sticky and sensual and full of moans and groans and this is all so beautiful and sultry at the same time, Tyler can't stand it. His fangs extend and he moans as they click out for the second time tonight.

 

Josh has to stop what he's doing because his fangs have clicked as well and he doesn't want that to happen again, Tyler was so mad at him last time and he doesn't want that again. Tyler smiles a sharp smile down at Josh, and Josh rakes his fingernails down Tyler's chest, and before Josh knows it he's pinned down under Tyler. From there it's a frenzy of clothes coming off and sharp, bitey kisses on sticky skin until Tyler is pressing inside of Josh and his hand is over Josh's mouth because he's screaming much too loudly.

 

"Oh, baby, you don't know what you do to me," Tyler moans, with hot, short breaths between every two or three words. His thighs are shaking and Josh grabs his hips, pushing Tyler into himself, and moaning against Tyler's hand. Josh pulls the hand away, moaning, and pushes it along his torso, revelling in the contact.

 

"Bite me," he groans, Tyler's thrusts going through intervals of hard and fast, then slow and deep, and repeating. His eyebrow shoots up, waiting for Josh's manners to come back. Of course, he understands that this nirvana that Josh is floating in can make him forget certain things but he just loves teasing.

 

"Bite me, please, Ty," Josh moans, dragging out his name, and at this Tyler can't argue, so he sinks his fangs into Josh's chest, drinking him in. Tyler's Josh moans and grabs at Tyler's shoulder blades, his thrusts becoming faster as they near a synchronised finish. Tyler brings his head up, Josh's blood dripping off his chin onto the sheets and onto their bare chests, and Josh just smears it over himself, and over Tyler, and they continue whilst all bloody and covered in Josh and it's so dirty and they're connected and it's pure.

 

"I'm-I'm gonna, arghh," Tyler growls as he climaxes, Josh not too long after him. Tyler collapses onto him, removing himself from Josh and cuddling around his progeny's torso. 

 

"I love you, Tyler," Josh whispers, combing through his maker's hair, breathing heavily and waiting on the usual flinch and murmur that he receives. Tyler moves up against Josh's naked torso, nuzzling into his neck.

 

"I love you, too, my darling. I'm so glad I turned you," Tyler hums into Josh's neck, and they lay together, entwined physically and spiritually, Maker and Progeny, until dawn, when they finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the smut in the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this little introductory thingy!


End file.
